the_ultimate_ben10_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zon, the Cake Thief
Zon, the cake thief is an Animation Mini-Series by Sklei about Zon stealing cake. They were originally made because Zon was hungry. See Sklei, Ren and Nar Animation Service for more animations. ---- ''The Rise of the Cake Burglar S1 '' #The First Cake #Zon and the Cake Factory #It's a trap! #Crime: Cake Theft, Punishment: Death Part 1 #Crime: Cake Theft, Punishment: Death Part 2 The Cake Criminal at Large S2 #Birthday #Toknight we dine cake #Wedding, Crashed, literally #Alpha Omega Team #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA ---- Production - All the latest News in the Creation of the Series 2012 *July 17th - Sklei was looking for animations to complete on his service and Zon asked for a cake and when asked for details he continued to want a cake *July 18th - Sklei decided to create an animated cake which Zon eats which developed into the idea of Zon stealing a cake resulting in the creation of the first episode *July 19th - Sklei went on animation frenzy making 2 more animations centered around Zon stealing cake creating the page and the series *August 4th - The first season ended and Sklei thought he wouldn't return to it *November 10th - Sklei out of boredom announced another season which began creation right away. Announcing 8 episodes the 7th and 8th being a two parter. *November 13th - Sklei finished and published the second season premire season premire. *November 14th - Sklei officaly finished creating all basic ideas for the entire season and announced that new episodes will be released every Tuesday and Saturday plus he stated that a third season is going to be happening for sure and ideas were already being made aiming for an April-July release with 7-12 episodes. Also, Cake Adventures began creation. *November 17th - Due to pressure of time limits dates for episode releases have been removed. *November 24th - season 3 was confirmed to have 6 episodes. *December 1st - the series went on a hitaus *December 2nd - Season 3 was confirmed to be the first season to have episode names. Also, a fourth season was confirmed to be in production, though no details are given. 2013 *January 8th - Due to Sklei being blocked on TEE the series has been moved to the party wiki. Also, Cake Adventures has been canceled though it may be remade at a later date. Also, it was announced the 4th season will be the biggest season with 12 episodes and that it may probably be the last one unless Sklei gets more ideas. *July 10th - after a long hitaus production of the series has returned with sklei promising to finish the origin plans for the series with episodes all summer. plus names are added to all episodes *July 23rd - don't get your hopes up.... 2014 * ---- Fan List Since I'm now planing the show bigger than a few shorts I'm adding a fan list, please sign if you are one. *Cartoon44 *THE LEGENDS OF THE OMNITRIX HAS ARRIVED. 18:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) *-- Ahmad15, signed this, 19:16, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:ZTCT